


A Show

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bukkake, Creampie, Cum Inside, F/M, Facial, PWP, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, large arse, large tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Got it, Flaunt it.





	A Show

Lavender Brown had the biggest set of tits in all of Hogwarts. And she knew it! And she’d flaunt it. 

She never wore a bra and never wore a sweater. Just her button up that was straining to keep her humongous jugs contained. 

When we she could she’d bounce them. And they had a beautiful bounce. It was so captivating.  
Even the teachers couldn’t help but stare. 

She even had a very bubbly butt. It also jiggled with every step she took. And to make sure everyone could appreciate her arse. She’d roll up her skirt until it barely covered her round cheeks. 

On special days, like to day, she would play with her nipples until they were erect and would charm them to stay that way. She’d wear her tightest shirt and she’d wear no panties. 

She would walk up and down the halls until she found her target. 

“Oh, Won Won!” She waved, her tits jiggling. The passerby students couldn’t pull their eyes away. 

Ron was with his friends doing homework. His eyes went wide when he saw Lavender. 

Lavender skipped her way over and promptly straddled his lap. Her arms wrapped around him, burring his face in her gigantic tatas. 

She’d arch her back to show off her cute butt and uncovered pussy to his friends. She had to make sure they knew they were missing out on such a arse. 

Lavender could feel their stares. It made her wet. 

She pulled Ron into a heated kiss, moaning loudly, as if Ron was the god of kissers. 

Lavender rubbed her wet bare pussy on his ever growing erection. Her juices staining his pants. 

Ron broke the kiss, gasping for air. But Lavender pulled him back in, and forced his hands onto her breasts. Unsubtly, wanting him to rip her shirt off. 

Which he did. 

Ron knew her game all too well. And if his girl wanted to show his friends how they fuck, he’ll show them. 

He tossed her shirt to the side and gripped her tits in his hands. He could barely hold them they were so big! 

He squeezed them together, burring his face in them. Making Lavender squeal with joy. 

“That’s it Won Won!!” 

Ron sucked on both of her perky nipples, biting them gently and pulling on them. 

Lavender unzipped his pants letting his large cock spring free. She started to jerk him off with both of her hands. 

A loud chorus of zippers unzipped around the couple. Out of the corner of her eyes, Lavender could see Ron’s friends whipping their cocks out to rub one off while watching them. 

She came on Ron’s lap from the sight of all the dicks. 

“Woah there!” Ron looked from her to his now drenched lap. 

Lavender shot up, and turned around so she faced the boys. She straddled Ron’s lap, the head of his cock rubbing the outside of her cunt. 

“Oooo nnn” she bit her bottom lip, her eyes rolling back into her head as she slid onto her man’s erection. She leaned back onto Ron’s chest, her tits rising and falling, her legs spread showing off her filled pussy. 

Their audience slowly walked closer. Their cocks almost touching her. Their hands never slowed down. 

The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin, a pussy being fucked, and moans from all parties. 

Lavender groped her tits, pushing them together, sometimes she would rub her nips together. 

Ron gripped her hips as he thrusted into her gushing pussy. 

“I want it all!” She screamed, “please give me your cum!” 

Ron thrusted a few more times, coming inside her.

Their audience came, strands of cum painted her face and breasts. 

She licked her lips, tasting some of the mixed cum. 

“Delicious.”


End file.
